wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Trędowata/II/09
Kategoria:Trędowata IX Po straszliwym wybuchu płaczu Stefcia z klęczek osunęła się na podłogę i skulona wlepiła oczy w jasny, drgający promień, co jak rakieta wypadł z okna i szerokim pasem przerżnął pokój, rozświetlając delikatne pyły. Oczy Stefci pomimo łzawej mętni gorzały. Buchała z nich szalona miłością dusza, obudzony a palący żar młodej natury. Na ustach jej zakrzepły ból zmalał; rozchylał je teraz dziki krzyk wewnętrznej nawałnicy. Wrzała w niej męka i krew rozkipiała, bijąca ogniem na twarz. Dłonie łamały się w żywiołowej walce. Wszystkie siły duchowe Stefcia wezwała na pomoc. Za słabe były, nie mogły zwyciężyć. Miłość jej tragiczna, głęboka a poważna przez swą ciszę, gwałtownie, jak pożar od iskry piorunu, targnęła jej sercem, porywając w bezkresny wir zmysły i duszę. Pożoga olbrzymich uczuć zatrzęsła istotą Stefci, waląc w mózg niezmierną potęgą, płomieniem, niosąc z rozpędem huraganu gorące zarzewia do jej żył. Krótka chwila uścisku Waldemara pozostała w nerwach. Stefcia czuła się opasaną żelaznymi okowami jego namiętnych ramion, czuła rozpalony oddech jego ust obok swej skroni przez jeden błysk oka. Skąd przyszła ta siła, ta moc nieludzka, co ją wyrwała z tytanicznej władzy ukochanego? To rozpacz, to wizja przeszłości. Stefcia wyjęczała rozdzierającą serce skargę: – Kocham go do szaleństwa, bez pamięci! Jego być chcę, jego niewolnicą! Wpychała chusteczkę w usta, aby nie skowyczeć z bólu, z pragnień słodkich, niosących ją w zawrotną przepaść tęsknoty. – Kocham go! Waldy! Waldy! mój panie! Dygotała leżąc na ziemi, ale obuch groźnej prawdy uderzył w jej umysł brutalnie i otrzeźwił. Z rękoma przy skroniach dźwignęła się, uklękła. Oparta na krawędzi łóżka, odczuwała, jak wielka konieczność miażdży w niej wybuch szału, jak lodem ścina gotującą się krew i wolno, boleśnie, niby gradem ostrych kamyków pada jej na mózg. Nie mogę, nie wolno mi!... muszę stąd jechać!... – Muszę! – krzyknęła, powstając. Ale zachwiała się i padła na łóżko, twarz zanurzyła w poduszce. – A on? On kocha... on szaleje! A on?! Uciec, uciec!... on zapomni!... wszystko runie!... Wiedziała, że nie, znając już potęgę jego miłości, nosiła ją w sobie, dopełniała własną. Ale uciekać trzeba, zejść z oczu tych ludzi, zatrzeć ślad po sobie, uciec przed ukochanym, byle go więcej nie widzieć, byle nie czuć go blisko siebie. On ją chce mieć za żonę, ofiarował jej nazwisko z zupełną świadomością swych pragnień i uczuć, ale ona przyjąć go nie może. Stefcia rozumiała, że piękny gmach szczęścia z Waldemarem nie dla niej, że powinna go odsunąć dobrowolnie, choćby duszę swą miała rozszarpać na strzępy. Bała się ponownej rozmowy z nim, jego oczu, głosu, słów, dotknięcia ręki. Samo wspomnienie jego zmysłowych ust parzyło ją. Zamykała oczy, by odpędzić rozkoszną wizję jego drapieżnych źrenic. Stefcia miała wrażenie, że gdyby on zatrzymał ją w swych ramionach, byłaby już jego... że gdyby usta dotknęły jej ust, omdlałaby ze słodkiej, upajającej niemocy... I ten błękitny sen własnoręcznie rozproszy – wszystko się skończy bezpowrotnie, zatarasowane barbarzyńskim murem niemożebności. Potworne macki nieszczęścia wypełzały do Stefci groźne i nieubłagane, zabijając w niej życie. Sfera ordynata jak hydra złośliwa wciągnęła ją w siebie i piła jej krew ssawkami czaru aż do zatracenia. Uratuje się, wyrwie z tej przemocy, lecz poraniona, prawie martwa, ociekła potem gorzkiej niedoli, w zupełnej nędzy duchowej, z zanikiem wszelkich sił do życia. Drewnem zostanie, materią bez ducha i zmysłów; hydra zniweczyła w niej najistotniejsze atomy bytu, wchłaniając samoistne popędy i młodą moc natury. Wyznanie Waldemara było ostatnią macką hydry, wypijającą krew z serca. Odejdzie stąd włóknem, moralną ofiarą, w tragiczną otchłań tęsknot, w grzęzawiska rozpaczy. Byle od tych blasków, byle od uroków, które zabijają! W świat! w świat czarny, okropny... Rzucić tę Ikarię świetlistą, bo się stała piekłem, bo rozbrzmiewa szatańskim chichotem ironii. Zamknąć oczy i gnać na przepadłe bez oglądania się, bez myśli, bez westchnień. – Czy potrafię?... Dziewczyna wiła się jak na torturach, ale szare oczy Waldemara patrzały na nią przejmująco, usta piekły żarem, budząc dreszcz namiętny, głos jego, nabrzmiały miłością, chrapliwe rzucał słowa: – Szaleję za tobą!... Słyszysz?... Musisz być moją i będziesz. Kochasz mnie, ja wiem. Och, wiedział! wiedział wszystko i nie puści jej: straszny jest; orzeł! lew! gromy miał w oczach, sztylety na ustach, gdy mówił ostatnie słowa: – Musisz, musisz, bo ja tak chcę! To potęga, cyklon rwący, wszechmocny. – Jego być do niego należeć! Boże, zabij mię za te pragnienia! – skarżyła się Stefcia. Chwilami słabła. Wówczas ciche pasemka nadziei wsuwały się w jej dramat, słodko szemrząc. Jakby we śnie, doznawała złudzenia nad wyraz błogiego, że on jest obok niej, że kładzie dłoń na jej skroni i przemawia łagodnie. Ona opiera głowę na jego piersiach z ufnością, z nieziemskim uczuciem szczęścia; uczuwa na ustach pocałunek; palące dotknięcie jego pożądliwych warg niby słodka trucizna odurzają... W upojeniu bez granic mdleje, pada w promienisty krąg niewysłowionej błogości. Czy to już śmierć?... Stefcia drży, nie śmie podnieść głowy, otworzyć oczu, trwa w niepamięci, owiana wonią zaczarowanych kwiatów marzeń. Ciche pukanie do drzwi. Świat! świat ją woła. – Nie otworzę! – myśli Stefcia – nikt nie ma prawa deptać złotych rojeń o nim, nikt! Cicha nuta w jej duszy wpada znowu w szloch. Dziewczyna spazmatycznie łka. Rozkłębia się na nowo piekielny gad nędzy i przesuwa przed Stefcia ohydne cielsko. Przyciszony muzyką anielskich harf odżył nikczemny, jak upiór straszny. Zdruzgotał marzenia. Płacz, płacz... popiół w duszy... pogorzel nadziei... klęska! Pukanie do drzwi powtarza się. Rzeczywistość czuwa i nadchodzi, by wyrwać ofiarę. Zasłona cudnych widoków zapada ze złowrogim szelestem. Ginie czar. Stefcia nie otwiera drzwi. – Boże! Boże! daj siły, daj wytrwanie! – szepnęła gniotąc konwulsyjnie czoło w dłoniach. I zapadła w odrętwienie, z załamanymi rękoma skamieniała. Łzy się w niej zapiekły cierpieniem, przenikliwy mróz ścinał krew w jej arteriach, pokrywał szronem zapalne wyskoki krwi, dusił ją chłodną, bezwzględną prawdą. Jakby muśnięte powiewem śmierci, stężały w niej uczucia, zlodowaciał mózg. Stefcia była głazem. Oczy Waldemara, uporczywe, silne wolą, niemiłosierne w wyrazie, stały wciąż przed nią, jak zapora odgradzająca zmącone przestrzenie i ponure groby, dokąd bezwiednie szła jej dusza. Postać Waldemara olbrzymiała w jej podnieconej wyobraźni, głos jego grzmiał niby wzburzone wody oceanu. Ramiona potężne, ramiona mogące skruszyć wulkan otwierały się do niej, aby ją unieść z ziemi do wyżyn rozsłonecznionych, do apoteozy boskiej szczęśliwości. Stefcia majaczyła z jego ideałem w całej swej istocie. Po paru godzinach stukanie do drzwi ponowiło się i cichy, łzawy głos szeptał błagalnie. Gdy wpółprzytomna Stefcia otworzyła, Lucia wpadła, z głośnym spazmem rzucając się w jej objęcia.